Escape a la esperanza-yaoi
by Hiraki Oedo
Summary: Naruto es un chico del cual todos se burlan, porque creen que es un tonto. Sin saber que su único problema es que por culpa de todos los golpes que a recibido se a vuelto sordo, tiene un don, dibuja como todo un maestro. Un accidente provoca que comience a huir en busca de una esperanza para vivir.. en busca de su padre. YAOI AU
1. Chapter 1

Hola!

Aquí les traigo una nueva historia! kukku sé que aún no termino las otras… Pero no pude dejar de subirla, es adaptada en el libro "Un escape a la esperanza" de Elizabeth Webster

Ya saben los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen lamentablemente u.u...

Disfrútenla!

Esta historia es igual a la que también estoy subiendo aquí en esta cuenta, pero esta por petición de algunos seguidores será YAOI, si te molesta la temática hombrexhombre da la media vuelta o lee la otra versión que es de temática hetero. Gracias!

ESCAPE A LA ESPERANZA

Naruto estaba mirando las nubes que yacían puras y blancas, de cabeza en el lago, como si de cisnes se trataran; el agua se veía oscura, pero las nubes brillaban con luz propia.

Él amaba la luz, podía sentarse durante horas frente al lago para observar los reflejos, moviendo ocasionalmente las manos, como si fuera capaz de tocarlos y sentir su textura para poder dibujarlos en el aire.

Los lunes eran días de ir al parque, pero otros días también se volvían días de ir al parque, todo dependía de "el oso". El sábado era día de golpiza, era el peor, ese día las campanas en la cabeza de Naruto sonaban más fuerte que nunca, él solía esperar a que dejaran de sonar o que el ruido disminuyera para poder arrastrarse lejos y esconderse.

Los domingos, el oso se quedaba dormido toda la mañana y Naru se sentía a salvo, por la tarde se levantaba tambaleante y molesto, momento que Naruto utilizaba para salir y esperar a verlo salir rumbo a la cantina para poder entrar de nuevo a la casa.

Los días de golpiza Kushina, su madre, se portaba igual que los niños: sumisa y callada. Tratando de mantener a Hikari y al bebe, Kohaku, lejos del alcance del oso. Nagato, que era un poco mayor, a veces se atrevía a defender a Naruto y entonces el oso realmente se enfadaba. No golpeaba a Nagato o a los demás tan fuerte como a Naruto, puesto que eran sus hijos y como le gustaba repetirlo Naruto no lo era.

Si la golpiza era muy fuerte, Naruto no asistía a la escuela el lunes, se dirigía al parque donde todo era paz y tranquilidad, nadie gritaba y él podía sentarse junto al lago, a ver las nubes y los reflejos del sol. Pero no siempre estaba solo, junto a él, se encontraba un pequeño perrito zarrapastroso que parecía no tener dueño, al que Naruto había llamado "piérdete"; el animalito solía sentarse junto a él, y poner su húmeda nariz sobre la pierna del niño, mientras este hacia cariños en sus orejas.

En ocasiones se acercaba a los enormes troncos de los árboles y les abrazaba como si desease fundirse en ellos, disfrutando de la fuerza que emanaba hacia su frágil cuerpo. Entonces llegaba el guardia del parque gritando con voz estridente.

-¡No destruyas mis arboles rufián!

Naruto se alejaba tambaleante, escapando de los gritos y de las campanas que sonaban en su cabeza, rumbo al lago.

Fue así como conoció al "hombre que pinta". Estaba sentado en un banquito con un caballete frente a él y una caja de tubos de colores, a su lado, Naruto se quedó mirando fascinado como el hombre daba pinceladas en el blanco lienzo y como, mágicamente, los reflejos del agua, los árboles y el viento, comenzaban a surgir donde antes no había nada.

El hombre dejo de pintar y se le quedo viendo con curiosidad. Vio la hermosa curva de su cabeza rubia y los extraordinarios ojos azul oscuro "una belleza imperfecta" pensó al verlo con atención y luego se preguntó porque había pensado que era imperfecta.

-¿Te gusta pintar?

Naruto no podía escuchar la pregunta, pero sabía que el hombre-que-pinta trataba de comunicarse con él. El niño levanto la mano y trazo sobre el lienzo la línea de los árboles.

El hombre vio algo fijo y estático en el rostro del niño y un sentimiento le asalto. Con rapidez saco de entre sus cosas un pedazo de carboncillo, arranco una hoja en blanco de su block de bocetos y se los entregó a Naru. El muchacho movió el trozo de carboncillo entre sus dedos y luego hizo un trazo incierto en la hoja de papel.

-Eso es. ¡Dibuja! Veamos qué es lo que puedes hacer.

Naruto miro el árbol frente a él, y luego comenzó a copear lo que veía en la hoja de papel. Trabajaba con rapidez y el árbol crecía; negro y hermoso, brotando de la página en blanco. El hombre miraba sorprendido, aquel hermoso y callado niño dibujaba como un maestro.

Naruto continuo hasta que el árbol estuvo terminado, luego le ofreció el dibujo al hombre que pinta. Mientras dibujaba, una paz maravillosa invadió su mente y pudo escuchar todo con total claridad.

-Para ti

Susurro despacio, el hombre sonrió y acepto el dibujo, logrando que el niño le devolviera la sonrisa. Por un momento, el hombre permaneció sentado mirando al muchacho con asombro y compasión, observando la radiante y cansada sonrisa que revelaba el conocimiento del dolor.

"Dios mío", pensó, "¿Qué le pasara a este muchacho? Es como si fuera de otro planeta en el mundo equivocado. Es una belleza ardiente y triste, esa perplejidad y ansias de comunicarte… ¿Qué te ha hecho la gente?"

-¿Mañana?- dijo con voz alta y con claridad, después decidió ser un poco más claro- Estaré aquí mañana.

Hablo pausadamente, mirando al niño de frente. Naruto asintió y luego miro el cielo para ver la posición del sol. Tenía que irse, su mamá lo esperaba en casa de un momento a otro. Su mamá esperaba que él le diera de cenar a los chicos, puesto que ella querría irse a jugar lotería.

Y luego tendría que hacer su recorrido con el periódico. Le prestaban una bicicleta y depositaba diarios en los buzones. Le pagaban, pero tenía que entregar el dinero al oso, por supuesto.

-Toma estos

Le dijo el hombre-que-pinta, entregándole dos carboncillos y cuatro hojas de su block de bocetos. Naruto logro pronunciar un débil gracias, y acunando todo en sus brazos, salió corriendo por el sendero.

Al llegar a casa, escucho la delgada vocecilla de Hikari, de cinco años.

-¡Ya regresaste! ¿Qué hay de cenar?

-Él bebe vómito, pero ya limpié- dijo Nagato, de siete años, de cabello castaño y muy delgado.

Naruto movió la cabeza, el zumbido en su cabeza le dificultaba escuchar lo que le decían, su propia voz le resultaba extraña… como un grito. El odiaba los gritos, el oso siempre gritaba y su madre respondía a gritos.

-No lo golpees, Madara. No ha hecho nada. ¿No es cierto Naru?

Y cuando el no respondía al "¿No es cierto Naruto?". Golpe

El oso le miraba furioso.

-¡Contesta cuando te hable tu madre!

Naruto miraba al oso perplejo, preguntándose que se suponía que debía decir.

-¡No puedo soportar verlo ahí sentado con esos grandes ojos como de vaca sin hablar jamás!- Gritaba Madara, luego lo sujetaba de los brazos y lo sacudía- ¡Oye tú! ¿Por qué no dices algo?

El problema era que el niño tenía un defecto imperdonable a los ojos del oso. Era demasiado apuesto. El cabello rubio le caía en un flequillo recto sobre uno de sus ojos azules muy grandes y sumamente expresivos. De alguna extraña manera aquello lastimaba al oso y, como se sentía herido, lo odiaba y se ponía furioso.

-¡Deja de mirarme así! – Le gritaba el oso

-Lo siento- murmuraba el chico, titubeando ante los ruidos en su cabeza. Y Luego repetía- Lo siento, Oso.

-¡Yo haré que lo sientas! – La mano del oso caía de nuevo sobre él, con fuerza.

Naruto se repetía una y otra vez: "No importa… el dolor no importa. El parque estará tranquilo".

Y cuando regreso ese lunes, luego de conocer al hombre-que-pinta, las cosas no se veían tan mal. Kohaku, el bebé, permitió que Naruto le llenara la boca de papilla y luego se durmió. Su madre, Kushina, se puso un vestido brillante y salió a jugar lotería. El oso estaba de buen humor, ceno y salió.

Naruto a costo a los otros niños y cuando ya estaba completamente solo sacó el papel y el carboncillo que le había dado el hombre-que-pinta y comenzó a dibujar.


	2. Chapter 2

Los martes en la escuela, le preguntaban donde había estado; pero sabía que no debía ser muy preciso.

-No me sentía bien- murmuro.

-Deberías traer una nota- el les miraba sin comprender – un nota, Naruto.

-Lo olvide tebayo- respondía mientras se dirigía al último asiento en el salón.

Naruto estaba totalmente perdido en la escuela, la mayor parte del tiempo se sentaba y dibujaba cosas en las hojas de los cuadernos e ignoraba a los maestros, excepto cuando escribían en el pizarrón; en ese momento copiaba todo cuidadosamente pero era incapaz de responder a lo que le preguntaran. Al final los maestros lo dejaban en paz y continuaban esforzándose por meter un poco de conocimiento en la cabeza de los chicos menos ingratos.

Una vez, para sorpresa de todos, lo encontraron leyendo un libro bastante complicado.

-¿Qué es lo que lees, Naruto?

El rubio levanto la vista, mirando confundido el rostro inquisitivo sobre él y luego le tendió el libro para que el profesor pudiera verlo.

-¿Scott de la Antártida? ¿Dónde aprendiste a leer libros así?

El rubio lo miro con expresión dudosa.

-Las palabras- contesto como si soñara- las palabras forman como… figuras.

El patio de juegos lo aterrorizaba, la gritería se hizo más fuerte produciendo que sus oídos dolieran. Bandadas de muchachos lo rodeaban, ladrando como perros:

¡Naruto es tonto, Naruto es tonto!

¡Pues no entiende nada pronto!

¡Naruto Uzumaki,

Un burro sabe más!

¡Naruto es tan bobo,

Siempre está en el limbo!

Limbo. Naruto pudo distinguir esa palabra, aquel libro de mitos hablaba del limbo. Un lugar crepuscular, un sitio de sombras, un lugar silencioso. "Creo que me gustaría el limbo", sonrió. El círculo de caras dudo ante aquella sonrisa cegadora y seráfica, se sintieron desconcertados. De pronto, un niño se abrió paso a empujones entre el circulo de muchachitos para lograr llegar hasta donde se encontraba el rubio.

-Déjenlo en paz- exclamo- ¡Lárguense!

Se retiraron, pero uno de ellos se volvió y canto:

Naruto es un tarado,

Mudo y retrasado.

Él pequeño arremetió contra el verdugo y este hecho a correr gritando a voz de cuello. Luego él se volvió serio y preocupado hacia Naruto y le aseguro:

-No tienes que escucharlos

Naruto le miro con sus ojos de artista. Los rostros de la gente le decían mucho respecto de sus dueños. Este chico le intrigaba, era alto (unos centímetros más alto que él, que ya estaba por cumplir los doce años), enmarcaba su rostro unos rebeldes y salvajes mechones de cabello azabache, en la nuca, se levantaban en pico, recordándole vagamente a las cacatúas. Tenía los ojos de un hermoso y profundo color negro, y lo miraba de frente. El rostro era pálido y fino, delicado pero fuerte. Era capaz de reír, pero también podía luchar.

De pronto Naruto alzó la mano, como si quisiera dibujar el contorno de ese rostro en una línea que movía en el aire. Sin embargo, en cuanto el niño levanto la mano, el azabache retrocedió. El reconoció el gesto. Era un compañero del mismo dolor. También en su vida existía un oso.

Le miró con enorme tristeza.

-Lo siento- murmuró.

-¿Porque dices que lo sientes?- pregunto él mirándole confundido y retándolo con la mirada.

No podía explicárselo. En vez de hacerlo le ofreció lo único valioso que tenía… un pedacito de lápiz negro que había guardado de la clase.

-No- dijo él-. Quédatelo. Te he visto dibujar y pienso que eres bueno- le miro- te diré que. Hazme un dibujo, ¿sí?

Él lo miró a la cara, tratando desesperadamente de comprender lo que el azabache decía. El azabache saco una mugrienta hoja de papel de su bolsillo y se la mostró.

-Tú- le dijo con lentitud, indicando la mano de Naruto que aún sostenía el lápiz- vas a hacerme un dibujo, ¿verdad que si? – y se señaló a sí mismo.

La vívida sonrisa del rubio brilló.

-Si- gruño, sin que le importara el retumbo que su voz le produjo en la cabeza.

El azabache le sonrió de medio lado y se alejó. Naruto no sabía cómo se llamaba, pero decidió que le haría un dibujo maravilloso.

Al día siguiente el hombre-que-pinta estaba en el parque. El muchacho corrió a encontrarlo. El hombre-que pinta sonrió y Naruto le devolvió la sonrisa. El hombre arrancó una hoja de su bloc de bocetos y le entrego un carboncillo. Naruto, al recordar su promesa al niño, comenzó a doblarla para cortarla a la mitad, pero el hombre-que-pinta intervino con rapidez.

-No lo hagas. Siempre que puedas dibuja en grande y con trazos vigorosos.

Naruto lo miró y entendió lo que explicaba. El niño se puso a dibujar con rapidez. Dibujo al hombre encorvado sobre su caballete; se trataba de una figura más o menos cuadrada, de corte algo tosco, que usaba un grueso e informe suéter color café cerrado y pantalones vaqueros manchados de pintura. La cabeza le recordaba a Naruto la de un león: cabello gris e hirsuto, ojos muy brillantes bajo espesas cejas y finas patas de gallo en las esquinas.

Cuando termino el dibujo, el rubio e lo ofreció con timidez, el hombre-que-pinta casi se lo arrebató emocionado.

-¡Pero esto es espléndido!- exclamó- ¿es así como me ves? Parezco una bolsa para trapos viejos, ¿verdad?- en los ojos sonrientes asomaba alfo muy parecido a la admiración. Luego se volvió y miro fijamente el rostro de Naruto-. Eres un artista, ¿sabes? Y como todos los artistas, debes firmar tu trabajo.

Naruto le comprendió.

Cuidadosamente escribió en el emborronado papel la palabra "Naruto". No añadió nada más.

-¿Eso es todo?- pregunto el hombre al tiempo que sonreía.

Naruto asintió. No podía explicar que Uzumaki era el apellido de su madre. El del oso era Akatsuka. Pero ninguno de esos era el de Naruto. En lo más profundo de su mente recordaba a un hombre sonriente y corpulento; su padre… y que era ingeniero. Él se marchó, o Kushina, la madre de Naruto, lo abandonó… no podía recordar exactamente quién se fue, pero pensaba que sus dibujos provenían de aquel hombre alto, alegre y con la risa en los labios al que conoció cuando era pequeño.

Al día siguiente, el oso regresó del partido de futbol muy borracho y de mal humor, su equipo había perdido.

Naruto le estaba dando de cenar a los pequeños cuando el oso entró tambaleándose por la puerta. Kushina se encontraba en el salón donde se jugaba la lotería.

-¿Qué demonios haces con esa cacerola?-grito Madara- ¡Otra vez ramen!

Enfurecido el oso avanzó unos pasos y vociferó

-¡Quiero una cena decente!- arremetió contra Naruto, arrebatándole de las manos la cacerola, y el caldo junto los fideos cayeron formando una masa caliente y pegajosa sobre los pies de Naruto. Una parte cayó también sobre los pies del Oso. Este rugió de rabia.

Naruto se quedó petrificado. No trato de defenderse ni de escapar… no pudo.

El Oso avanzó hacia él, desabrochándose el cinturón de cuero con hebilla de metal y bramando como un toro se arrojó sobre el rubio.


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto despertó en el piso, le dolía todo el cuerpo. Su madre estaba inclinada sobre él, llorando.

-Ya pasó, Naru, él ya se fue- Luego preguntó- ¿Qué fue lo que te hizo? ¿Te sientes capaz de caminar?

Como pudo su madre lo ayudó a subir las escaleras y llegar a la cama que compartía con Nagato; esté, aunque tenía siete años, parecía más pequeño y ocupaba poco lugar. El niño ya estaba dormido, extendido sobre la cama, se veía tan inocente y tan indefenso. Naruto supo que tenía que defender a Nagato y a sus demás hermanos del oso.

-Mami…- comenzó, pero sólo el hablar era una agonía. Sintió que la cabeza le iba a estallar del dolor-, los niños…

-Estarán bien, Naru. No te preocupes.

Su madre se pasó la mano por el desgreñado cabello rojo y miro impotente la desaseada habitación.

Él lucho por incorporarse.

-Voy a levantarme… -murmuró.

Su madre le detuvo.

-No, no. Tú quédate aquí. Yo arreglare las cosas- Luego exclamo con voz ahogada- ¡Oh dios mío! ¿Qué es lo que voy a hacer?

Él rubio vio las lágrimas; luego levanto la mano hasta el rostro de su madre en un gesto amable y cansado.

-Lo siento- murmuro con un hilillo de voz- lo siento.

Como Naruto falto a la escuela durante más de una semana, el personal se lo informo a Hiruzen Sarutobi, el encargado de la asistencia escolar, quien, a su vez, llamo a Umino Iruka, que estaba a cargo del servicio social, para tener una reunión.

-¿Existe algún indicio de que tenga dificultades en su casa?- pregunto Sarutobi.

Umino Iruka, al que los chicos llamaban "el señor de la beneficencia", suspiró.

-Muchos. Nada positivo. Es muy retraído, los maestros se quejan de que no hace nada constructivo en la escuela. No responde cuando se le habla, salta cuando escucha ruidos fuertes, y falta casi todos los lunes.

-¿Falta?

Sarutobi reconoció el patrón de conducta. Tenía más experiencia que Iruka; él se preocupaba por los chicos, pero aún era muy joven. Su aspecto era agradable, con el suave cabello castaño sujetado en una coleta, ojos color avellana, una sonrisa cálida y afectuosa, junto con una singular cicatriz que atravesaba su nariz.

-Me suena familiar- dijo- algún tipo de violencia en casa. El temor a menudo hace que los niños parezcan extremadamente tontos. ¿Ya visitó la casa?

Iruka movió la cabeza.

-Todavía no. Pensaba ir mañana

-Sera mejor ir hoy- dijo Sarutobi. Iruka estuvo de acuerdo.

Iruka llamó a la puerta pero nadie acudió. Caminó rodeando la casa hasta la parte trasera, donde encontró una puerta sin llave y entró.

El desorden en la cocina era indescriptible, había enormes pilas de latos sucios, leche que se agriaba en botellas a medio usar y montones de pañales sobre la mesa. Más allá de una de las puertas se escuchaba el llanto de un bebé. En la sala Iruka encontró una niñita de cinco años que la miraba, con el dedo en la boca y los ojos muy abiertos, asustada. Junto a ella un niño que hacia rebotar frenéticamente al bebé de arriba abajo en su cochecito, en un vano intento por tranquilizarlo.

-Soy Iruka, el señor de la beneficencia- Explicó al ver la cara asustada de los niños.

Nagato se paralizó, pero se colocó rápidamente frente a sus hermanitos.

-Mami no está.

-En realidad vine a ver a Naruto. ¿Anda él por aquí? – Preguntó suavemente, para no asustarlos más- No le haré daño, vine a ayudarlo, dime donde está.

Nagato se le quedó mirando en silencio, pero de pronto reconoció en Iruka a un aliado.

-Está arriba- dijo Nagato finalmente y lo premió para que subiera a verlo por sí mismo.

Iruka trepó escaleras arriba, seguida de Nagato.

Naruto yacía en una especie de letargo. No se daba cuenta si alguien entraba o salía. El cuerpo le dolía demasiado como para moverse, así que no trato de darse la vuelta. En algún lugar lejano, más allá, podía ver árboles, con las ramas moviéndose suavemente encima de su cabeza, y sus pies, que ardían por las quemaduras que le produjeron los fideos calientes, se encontraban sumergidos en agua fría mientras el contemplaba el cielo.

-¿Cielo?- Dijo, y un zumbido retumbó en su cabeza. Trató de sonreír y repitió –Cielo.

-Sí, Naruto- dijo Iruka con suavidad- Te conseguiremos un poco de cielo.

No recordaba haber sentido tal furia antes. Después de llevar a Naruto al hospital, y de poner a los otros tres niños bajo una custodia temporal de emergencia, aún seguía furioso.

Uzumaki Kushina lloró y protestó aclarando que en verdad amaba a su hijo Naruto, aunque fuera un poco torpe; que también adoraba a sus otros hijos y que el oso también los quería. Alguien le preguntó con amabilidad si estaba dispuesta a asistir a clases para ser una buena madre y ama de casa antes de que le permitieran recuperar a sus hijos. Ella dijo que sí.

Mientras tanto, Naruto yacía en una blanca cama de hospital; los pies que tenían quemados sanaban lentamente. Todos eran muy amables con él. No podía escuchar nada de lo que le decían, pero sonreía cuando hacían algo por él. Una vez pregunto por los niños, y le aseguraron que sus hermanos y hermana estaban bien atendidos.

Una soñolienta tarde, mientras pensaba en los árboles, llego el señor de la beneficencia y con él venía el niño que lo defendió sosteniendo algo en la mano. Se acercó a la cama y le entrego un enorme bloc de dibujo y toda una caja llena de lápices y pinturas.

-Los chicos de la clase lo sienten- dijo- ¿Ves? Los compramos para ti. Ahora podrás dibujarme un verdadero cuadro.

El rubio acaricio el bloc de papel y la caja de lápices y pinturas, sorprendido.

-¿Para… mí?- Logró pronunciar las palabras, aunque el eco le lastimó los tímpanos.

-Para ti- Señaló un extremo de la cubierta del bloc- Escribimos tu nombre en él.

Inclino la cabeza sobre el bloc y leyó el mensaje:

Para Naruto.

Alíviate pronto.

Con amor:

Uchiha Sasuke y la clase del 3b.

El azabache sonreía, Naruto también le sonrió.

-¿Sasuke?

Él asintió, sin despegar ni un momento sus ojos de los azules del rubio.

-Así es, Me llamo Sasuke- Se inclinó sobre la cama y escribió algo más sobre el bloc de dibujo, luego se volvió hacia Iruka. – Ahora estará bien. ¿Puedo venir a verlo mañana?

-Por supuesto- Le sonrió cálidamente y vio que el chico había escrito:

Los dibujos son mejores que las palabras.

Iruka y Sasuke, se dieron vuelta y salieron del pabellón, para dejar descansar un poco más al rubio.

-¿Sabe? – Dijo el azabache- No es que Naruto sea tonto, solo es sordo.

Iruka se detuvo y le miro confundido.

-¿Sordo?

De pronto todo quedó aclarado. Iruka se asombró de su propia estupidez… y de la negligencia de la escuela. ¿Cómo no se habían dado cuenta? ¡Claro que era eso! El chico era sordo, no era estúpido ni terco ni estaba enfurruñado. Simplemente no podía escucharlos.

-¿Cómo te diste cuenta? – Iruka le pregunto con curiosidad.

Sasuke le miro con un ligero desdén y una clara muestra de prepotencia.

-Es obvio. Si alguien golpea mucho los oídos de una persona, algo malo les va a pasar tarde o temprano, ¿No es así? El oso siempre está pegándole a Naruto. Uno sabe cómo pasa.

-¿M e estás diciendo…?- Iruka dudó. Luego, abruptamente hizo la pregunta prohibida-. ¿Quién?

El niño se encogió de hombros.

-En mi caso es mi tío. Pero ya estoy demasiado grande.

Iruka le miro desconcertado.

-¿Y tu mamá?

-¡Ah! Ella se fue. Desde entonces he estado entrando y saliendo de la casa hogar para niños maltratados, pero mi tío pensó que era su deber criarme como es debido y algunas veces se le pasaba la mano ¿Sabe? Así que me mandaban de regreso a la casa hogar.

Iruka empezó a entender lo que sucedía.

-¿Eso te molestaba?

Sasuke le sonrió de medio lado y levanto el rostro con arrogancia

-No. Por lo general es un descanso. Pero la última vez le dijeron a mi tío que la próxima no me dejaría volver con él.

Iruka se quedó callado por un momento. Luego preguntó lentamente:

-¿Cuántos años tienes?

-Doce… casi trece. Naruto tiene casi doce. Muy pronto también él será demasiado grande para que lo golpeen- el azabache sonrió-. Todo mejora cuando uno crece.

Iruka no estaba seguro si creer o no en esa sonrisa.

-Sasuke, si las cosas se vuelven a poner mal, quisiera que me lo dijeras –Insistió.

Una vez en la calle, Sasuke miro a Iruka, analizó el asunto y lo evaluó. Luego metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y esbozo una mueca sonriente.

-Está bien, lo haré.

PERO NO LO HIZO...


	4. Chapter 4

Durante tres días fue a ver a Naruto al hospital después de la escuela. Se sentaba junto a la cama del rubio mientras él dibujaba y un lazo de comprensión fluía tranquilamente entre ellos. Cuando estaban juntos todo parecía desaparecer, no existía dolor ni problemas, eran solo ellos dos en un momento íntimo, el cual era respetado por todos los doctores y enfermeras en el hospital.

El tercer día le llevó un regalo. Era una bola de cristal con una tormenta de nieve y un pequeño hombrecillo vestido con un brillante traje espacial plateado en el interior. Naruto se sentía realmente encantado, sus ojos brillaron al ver el presente, mientras el azabache se perdía en los ojos del rubio, sintiéndose satisfecho de la reacción que le había provocado, pero el pequeño obsequio tenía un propósito más importante.

-Armadura, Naru – dijo el azabache. Pero señalaba el cristal de la bola y no al brillante traje plateado. Naruto le miro confundido, con la pregunta escrita en sus ojos azules que solo brillaban de forma especial cuando estaba con el azabache.

-Armadura -repitió con insistencia-. Él está seguro ahí… detrás del cristal- Luego le puso el lápiz en la mano y señaló el bloc de dibujo-. Ésta es tu armadura- le dijo con seriedad, mirándolo a los ojos con un extraño sentimiento escondido detrás de esas orbes oscuras, era fundamental que el rubio lo entendiera.

Naruto le miro escrutadoramente por un momento, luego dibujó una burbuja de cristal llena de luces, y en el interior dos pequeñas figuras (una con pelo rubio y la de color azabache) tomados de la mano. Afuera dibujó nubes de tormenta y rayos, pero los niños en el interior estaban sonrientes.

Él rubio lo entendía a la perfección, ambos compartían un lazo único que solo les pertenecía a ellos y nada más a ellos.

Al día siguiente Sasuke no fue a verlo, ni tampoco el día después. Para el tercer día Naruto se veía más débil y las enfermeras comenzaron a preocuparse.

Iruka tampoco había podido visitarlo, pero ese día tenía buenas noticas que darle.

-¿Cómo está el niño? – Le pregunto a la enfermera al final del pabellón.

La enfermera hizo un gesto de preocupación.

-Un poco decaído. Creo que extraña a su amiguito.

Iruka le miro atentamente, con un extraño presentimiento.

-¿Se refiere a Sasuke? ¿No ha venido a verlo?

La enfermera negó con la cabeza, en sus ojos se veía la preocupación que tenía, porque a pesar del poco tiempo que llevaba ahí ese pequeño rubio había logrado conseguir el afecto de todos en el hospital, logrando hechizarlos con esa sonrisa y ojos que poseía.

-No en los últimos tres o cuatro días.

A Iruka se le heló la sangre de las venas. Decidió confirmarlo en la escuela. Sí, Sasuke había faltado sin ninguna explicación los últimos días, pero dado a que tenía buenas notas, a ningún maestro se le había ocurrido preguntar o informar para saber qué era lo que pasaba.

Alarmado, Iruka fue a la casa de Sasuke. El tío lo dejo pasar, se portó muy amable con el castaño explicándole que el azabache no se sentía muy bien y que no, de verdad no era necesario que lo viera. Pero a pesar de todos sus argumentos Iruka insistió en verlo, notando en los ojos de aquel hombre un sentimiento que no supo explicar.

La puerta en el piso superior estaba cerrada con llave por fuera, esto provoco que con voz glacial, Iruka ordenara que abriera la puerta y le permitiera entrar; cuando el tío abrió la puerta, un Sasuke furioso, despeinado, lo miro desde la cama.

-Tuve que encerrarlo porque sigue llegando tarde; se va a ver algún muchacho.

-Pero- protestó Iruka- si se trata de Naruto, un niño que está enfermo.

El tío miro a Sasuke con expresión acusadora, con un toque de soberbia.

-Persiguiendo a los muchachos a su edad. Igual que su madre.

-¿Dónde está su ropa?- pregunto Iruka, porque Sasuke casi no tenía nada puesto debajo de la sabana y el cuarto estaba mortalmente helado.

-Me la lleve- contestó el tío tranquilamente.

Iruka se dirigió a Sasuke

-¿Cuándo fue la última vez que comiste, Sasuke?

El azabache movió la cabeza, desafiante, mirándoles con odio.

-No tengo hambre.

-¿Cuándo, Sasuke?

Pero el azabache sólo irguió con desdén la cabeza; Iruka se volvió hacia el tío, reprimiendo las ganas que tenia de golpearlo ahí mismo.

-¿Cuándo?

-A los niños rebeldes hay que domarlos- dijo, mientras le miraba desafiante.

Sasuke comenzó a toser. Era un sonido siniestro.

"Han pasado cinco días desde la última vez que fue a ver a Naruto", pensó Iruka. Arropó al azabache, lo metió en su auto y lo llevó directamente al hospital. Ahí los doctores le diagnosticaron un caso leve de bronquitis y desnutrición, y lo retuvieron esa noche. Furioso y enfermo, Iruka regresó a su oficina para apelar a la ley y a todas las autoridades una vez más.

Así todo había cambiado al menos para Sasuke. Ahora permanecería en una casa hogar para niños maltratados, nunca más regresaría con su tío. Aun así, Iruka deseaba poder hacer algo más por Naruto y por Sasuke.

-Naruto- le dijo cuándo fue a visitarlo al hospital al día siguiente-, vas a ir a Bournemouth, a la playa. Y Sasuke irá contigo- hizo un dibujo y escribió abajo: "El mar", y después se le ocurrió otra cosa, delineó algunas nubes y escribió: "cielo".

La sonrisa de Naruto fue radiante y por un momento Iruka casi pudo jurar que el cuarto se ilumino por su sonrisa.

-¿Cielo? – dijo y miró por las ventanas del hospital.

Naruto y Sasuke pudieron caminar juntos por la playa y fueron felices. Ninguno de los dos había visto nunca el mar y se sentían conquistados por su increíble inmensidad y magnificencia. Un tumulto de nuevos colores, diferentes formas y gran cantidad de aromas deslumbró a Naruto. Durante unos momentos Sasuke se quedó maravillado con el paisaje natural, respirando la tranquilidad y paz que había en el lugar, pero al voltear y ver el rostro de Naruto, no pudo evitar una pequeña sonrisa, en ese momento se juró a si mismo ser más fuerte, él lo protegería de todos, con tal de que esa sonrisa no desapareciera nunca.

La casa para convalecientes donde se hospedaron la dirigía un amistoso grupo de monjas y ayudantes que estaban acostumbrados a recibir a todo tipo de niños víctimas del maltrato y asustados que llegaban para recuperarse. El personal a cargo hacía lo que podía por curar los cuerpecitos; sin embargo, las mentes golpeadas y llenas de cicatrices tomaban más tiempo en sanar. Sólo podían rodearlos de afecto y amabilidad, y esperar.

Una vez, mucho antes de que sus oídos se dañaran, Naruto había podido escuchar la música con claridad, ahora recordaba aquello como un maravilloso dolor que le producía deseos de reír y llorar al mismo tiempo. Al rubio le parecía que las olas eran parte de esa misma música; tenían ritmo. Las miraba estrellarse en cascadas incesantes de azul, verde y plata. Con elevadas crestas blancas y onduladas. Su música penetraba en la cabeza de Naruto curando las heridas internas.

Sasuke también estaba encantado, hizo una pequeña pirueta en la arena y saltó en torno de Naruto para verle sonreír por y para él. Algunas veces Sasuke hablaba con él solo para divertirse, sin preocuparse por hacerse entender. Ahora sabía que a su rubio (porque sí, Naruto era su rubio) le gustaba la sensación de compañía que da la conversación, y que podía seguirla sin mucha dificultad; a veces, incluso, lo sorprendía al emplear vocablos poco comunes. El azabache pensaba que era porque el rubio leía muchos libros y que sus palabras eran como los libros que lo habían rescatado varias veces de la soledad cuando estaba en la escuela: largas y serias.

Sasuke tenía la vista fija en una roca.

-Mira dobe, hay una gaviota en esa roca… No, no es. Es negra, con el cuello largo, creo que es…

-Cormorán- dijo Naruto claramente.

El azabache se detuvo y volteo a verlo

-¿Cómo lo supiste?

Pero Naruto sólo sonrió con su sonrisa seráfica y siguió contemplando el mar.

Cuando el clima se tornó más cálido, una de las monjas, la hermana Midori, les dijo que podían nadar, así que se pusieron todavía más felices.

Naruto, de pie con la turbulenta agua verde azulada hasta la cintura, miraba hacia abajo, al arenoso lecho marino. No chapoteó como los otros niños, que reían y gritaban al pasar entre las olas. En vez de eso vadeó cada vez más lejos y dejo que su cuerpo se hundiera lentamente, hasta que solo la cabeza asomaba en la superficie. Era un milagro aquel mundo nuevo, silencioso y de movimientos lentos bajo el agua; se preguntó qué sucedería si se sumergía por completo en aquel mundo hermoso y sin problemas.

Se hundió en el agua y miró hacia abajo.

-¡Oye!- Exclamo Sasuke-. ¿Qué estas tratando de hacer dobe? ¿Ahogarte?- Lo sacó de un tirón por los cabellos y lo sostuvo farfullando y sin aliento. – No eres un pez, ¿Sabes? – Pero observó tal desolación en el rostro de su rubio que dejo de regañarlo-. ¿Qué sucede dobe?

-Puro- susurro el rubio-. Sin… maldad.

Sasuke lo comprendió. Él también vivía en un mundo feo y sórdido. Así que le pidió a la hermana Midori que le consiguiera un visor con tubo de respiración. Entonces el mundo acuático de Naruto floreció, se movía entre las rocas y los flotantes hilos de algas, y en muy poco tiempo aprendió a nadar. El problema surgió cuando ya no quería salir del mar, provocando que el azabache tuviera que arrastrarlo de regreso a la playa entre regaños y reproches, que eran interrumpidos cuando el rubio lo miraba con sus hermosos ojos azules que poco a poco comenzaban a recuperar su brillo.

Por las tardes Naruto pasaba mucho tiempo dibujando, mientras Sasuke charlaba. Pero cuando en verdad quería hablar con él simplemente hacía que él lo mirara de frente para que pudiera ver su boca; un día Sasuke decidió preguntarle cosas de su familia.

-¿Recuerdas a tu papá?

Naruto se quedó en silencio por unos momentos, pensando.

-Tostado por el sol- dijo el rubio lentamente, su propia voz le resonaba lenta y áspera para sus oídos-. Alto, rubio y siempre se estaba riendo.

Buscó con torpeza en los bolsillos de sus pantalones vaqueros y sacó una estrujada fotografía que mostraba a tres hombres con cascos de seguridad y los brazos de unos sobre los hombros de los otros. Los brillantes ojos azules del hombre situado en el centro miraban directamente a la cámara. Con los pies separados, se encontraba a horcadas sobre cierto tipo de estructura de metal unida a un largo oleoducto semejante a una serpiente. Todos los hombres llevaban parkas, gruesas chaquetas forradas de lana y piel, con capuchas y cascos rojos. En el reverso de la fotografía estaba escrito con trazo claro y vigoroso:

Yo y mis compañeros Choza y Shikaku. Con todo mi amor, Minato

Sasuke observo la foto con cuidado, el hombre del centro, debía ser el padre de Naruto, se parecían bastante, y según la inscripción se llamaba Minato.

-¿Es ahí donde trabajaba?

Naruto asintió. Los dos escrutaron la estructura de metal. ¿Se trataba de un barco? ¿O de algún muelle?

-¿Qué es?- Pregunto Sasuke- ¿Una grúa?

Naruto pensó con cuidado la pregunta, esforzándose por recordar.

-No- respondió un tanto dudoso. Luego saco un lápiz y papel, y delineó una alta estructura de soportes anchos y firmes. Después dibujo en la parte de arriba un chorro de un líquido negro que se elevaba por los aires.

-Petróleo- dijo Sasuke, con una sonrisa de medio lado, ocultando la emoción que sentía en ese momento-. Una plataforma petrolera. ¿Dónde está, dobe?

Naruto se concentró nuevamente. Recordaba al hombre alto y rubio que llegaba a casa y lo subía a los hombros. Llevaba puesta una abrigadora chaqueta como las de las fotografía. La capucha de piel le hacía cosquillas en las piernas cuando iba montado sobre la espalda de su padre.

-La parka…- señaló otra vez la fotografía-. ¿Por el frio?

-Entonces no es Irak- dijo Sasuke, mientras miraba con atención la fotografía- Debe ser el petróleo del Mar del Norte- le dibujó un mapa de Inglaterra y Escocia y puso una cruz en el Mar del Norte.

-Ahí es donde está. Cuando seas mayor podrás ir a buscarlo. – Luego agrego en un susurro- Y yo iré contigo.

Nunca estaba muy seguro de qué palabras escuchaba Naruto y cuáles no. "Cuando seas mayor podrás ir a buscarlo"… Aquellas palabras de Sasuke las había escuchado con total claridad, perdiéndose en su significado, sin escuchar el susurro que le continúo.


	5. Chapter 5

Un día llego un visitante a la oficina de Iruka.

**-¿Puedo servirle en algo?-** inquirió el castaño al tiempo que levantaba la mirada de los documentos que revisaba en ese momento.

-**No lo sé**- replico el hombre-. **Tal vez sea yo el que pueda ayudarlo a usted.**

Iruka notó que era alto, con una espesa mata de cabello gris, peinado de una extraña forma; usaba un viejo suéter color café y pantalones vaqueros desteñidos.

**-¿Podría preguntarle por el caso de Naruto Uzumaki?**

El castaño le miro impaciente.

**-¿Qué pasa con él? No me corresponde discutir ese caso con extraños.**

Él peli gris sonrió.

-**No soy un extraño. Al menos, no para Naruto.**

Fue hasta ese momento que capturo la atención de Iruka, que lo miro entre ingenuo e interrogante, una mirada que sin lugar a dudas exigía que explicara a lo que se refería.

**-No creo estar equivocado**- dijo-. **Pusieron su fotografía en el periódico local. Y él firmaba sus dibujos como "Naruto". ¿Es muy rubio, con ojos azul como el cielo y una sonrisa absolutamente encantadora?**

**-Sí-** respondió Iruka también con una sonrisa**-, ése es Naruto.**

**-Bueno**- el hombre lo miraba de una manera seria y amistosa-. **Supongo que nunca habló de mí. Soy el hombre-que-pinta.**

**-Naruto nunca habla mucho de nada.**

**-¿Nunca le mostró sus dibujos? ¿Los que están hechos al carbón?**

**-Sí, lo hizo**- asintió, comenzando a sentir una extraña sensación con el desconocido que estaba frente a él, tal vez a primera vista el verlo con esas fachas y parte del rostro cubierto habían despertado todas sus defensas, pero al escucharlo, todo eso se había olvidado, ahora sentía una extraña sensación difícil de describir.

Él peli gris le relató pacientemente todo lo que sabía de Naruto.

**-Solía ir cada lunes. Debí haberme preguntado qué sucedía con la escuela, pero estaba tan feliz dibujando…-** se detuvo-. **A propósito, mi apellido es Hatake, me llamo Hatake Kakashi. Soy pintor. ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para ayudarlo? El muchacho de verdad tiene aptitudes para dibujar, debería recibir la preparación adecuada.**

**-¿Se dio usted cuenta de que era sordo?**

**-¿**_**Sordo**_**? ¿Era eso? Sabía que le ocurría algo**- luego pareció sorprendido-.**Seguramente no es de nacimiento, ¿Verdad?**

**-¡Oh, no!-** dudó- **probablemente fue provocado por un golpe… o, más exactamente, por muchos.**

**-¿Pueden hacer algo los médicos?**

**-Todavía no lo saben. Lo supimos por accidente.**

**-¿Por**_**accidente**_**? ¿Quiere decir que no lo descubrieron en el hospital?**

-**No. Le tomaron radiografías de la cabeza en busca de fracturas y lo trataron de verdugones provocados por un cinturón de cuero con hebilla de metal, quemaduras en los pies y conmoción. Gracias a dios el pequeño Sasuke me lo dijo.** – Le conto sobre Sasuke.

**-¿Suceden este tipo de cosas con frecuencia?**

Iruka suspiró.

-**Muy a menudo, y ni siquiera tocamos la punta del iceberg.**

Kakashi le miró.

**-Dígame qué es lo que puedo hacer.**

**-Podría hablar con los doctores**- le respondió-. **Y podría respaldarme cuando el comité tome la decisión de enviar a Naruto de vuelta a casa.**

**-¿Otra vez a su casa? ¿A eso? No**_**pueden**_**hacerlo.**

**-Dirán que la madre tiene derecho de cuidar de sus propios hijos. Cuando ella solicite que se los devuelvan, lo harán.**

**-¡Eso es algo atroz!**

-**Sí, pero a veces funciona mandarlos a casa. No podemos hacer caso omiso de la responsabilidad. Aunque, en este caso, conozco a Kushina Uzumaki… y también al Oso.**

**-¿No puede convencer al comité?**

-**No** **puedo hacer nada sin su consentimiento, a menos que actúe como individuo privado y eche a perder mi futura carrera.**

**-¿Y lo haría? ¿Por Naruto?**

La expresión en la boca de Iruka mostro firmeza, mientras sus ojos una ligera sorpresa por las palabras del peli gris, aunque rápidamente mostraron una seguridad inquebrantable.

-**Sí, por cualquier niño en peligro**- dijo-. **Si es necesario… ¡Y al demonio con los comités!**

Pero pese a eso, cuando el comité discutió el caso de Naruto Uzumaki, Iruka no pudo hacer nada para evitar que tomaran la decisión errónea.

**-La madre a pedido que se lo devuelvan**- dijo el consejero local-. **Debemos respetar el papel de la madre de familia.**

**-¿Incluso aunque ella sea totalmente incompetente?-** pregunto Iruka

-**Creo que a tomado cursos de economía domestica, ¿No es así?**

-**Pero ¿Puede proteger a Naruto del Oso?-** Inquirió, tratando de hacerles ver el peligro que era para el pequeño el volver a esa casa.

-**El hombre recibió una sentencia suspendida y una multa. Eso deberá persuadirlo de ejercer más violencia.**

-**Lo dudo**- la voz de Iruka era seca-. **Él simplemente e enfurece, no piensa en las consecuencias. ¿No podemos recomendar que los niños permanezcan con nosotros un poco más?-** suplicó- **Naruto puede quedarse con las monjas en Bournemouth.**

-**No por tiempo indefinido, además ¿no van a hacerle los médicos pruebas en los oídos?**

-**Sí**- convino Iruka, al ver un rayo de esperanza-. **Entonces, ¿Podría regresar al hospital?**

-**Tenemos mucha escasez de camas**- comenzó el consejero.

**-¡No es cierto!-** lo contradijo una voz que provenía del otro lado de la mesa. Era Tsunade, la doctora que atendió a Naruto por primera vez, cuando Iruka lo encontró-. **En este momento el pabellón de niños no está lleno. Puede quedarse ahí mientras los especialistas lo examinan.**

**-Suena mejor**- dijo Iruka, transmitiendo cierto alivio en el tono de voz.

-**Entonces, dejemos que los otros niños regresen con la madre. ¿Es ésa la opinión mayoritaria?-** preguntó el consejero, mirando retadoramente a Iruka.

-**Supongo que sí**- susurró Iruka, sabiendo que sería inútil seguir discutiendo.

-**Sera mejor que los visite con frecuencia**- comento su única aliada en la reunión, la doctora Tsunade, que debido a sus grandes logros en el mundo de la medicina, tenía bastante poder e influencia.

-**Así lo haré**- estuvo de acuerdo Iruka-. **¡No se preocupe!**

-**Entonces queda decidido**- dijo el presidente del comité-. **Le haremos la recomendación a la Corte. ¿Y qué hay del niño Uchiha Sasuke?**

Al tío se le había advertido dos veces, fue encarcelado una vez y puesto a prueba. Esta vez no le devolverían al niño.

A Iruka le parecía totalmente injusto que el comité considerara siquiera enviar a Naruto de vuelta con el Oso, mientras asignaban alegremente a Sasuke a la casa hogar para niños maltratados por el resto de su niñez. Pero supuso que sería un desacato decirlo.

Una vez en la calle, Iruka se restregó los ojos con la mano cansada, sintió como alguien lo tomaba del brazo; luego una voz amistosa y amable dijo:

-**Se ve derrotado. Venga, le conseguiré un café.**

Iruka miró el rostro preocupado de Hatake Kakashi.

-**No sé qué es lo que hace aquí, pero gracias. Sí, en verdad necesito tomar un café**- luego dijo en un tono más triste- **Fallé, Kakashi.**

-**Tonterías**- respondió con firmeza-. **Tuvo un retraso temporal**- guiándolo hasta un café cercano y lo hizo acomodarse en una mesa-. **Ahora**- dijo sonriendo- **ya puede llorar en mi hombro.**

Iruka sonrió, sonrojándose ligeramente.

-**¡Tal vez lo haga!**

Se sentaron juntos tranquilamente, sin hablar mucho, pero pronto Kakashi saco un pequeño libro de su bolsillo y le dijo con suavidad:

-**Al final ganarás, ¿Sabes?**

Sin embargo, Iruka no se sintió tan seguro al pensar en Sasuke y Naruto.


	6. Chapter 6

Unos cuantos días después de la reunión del comité, Iruka fue a Bournemouth a visitar a los niños. Le compró a Naruto una caja de lápices de colores y algunos pinceles, mientras que a Sasuke, le llevo un dinosaurio de peluche y algunos juegos de destreza.

-**No te dejaran regresar a casa**- le informó a Sasuke con aflicción.

-**Aja**- respondió el azabache**-. Estaré bien**- Miró a Naruto que estaba absorto en su pintura-. **¿Y qué va a pasar con el dobe?**

**-Él sí regresará**- le dijo Iruka, sintiendo algo parecido a la desesperanza.

Sasuke se veía consternado.

**-¿Con el Oso? Deben estar locos.**

-**Lo multaron y le suspendieron la sentencia. Si vuelve a pegarle, irá a prisión.**

**-Volverá a hacerlo. Usted lo sabe**- luego preguntó súbitamente-. **¿Cuánto tiempo nos queda?**

**-Otra semana**- Iruka lo miró con tristeza-. **Fue todo lo que pude hacer.**

Después del primer intento por levantarse de la cama e ir a ver a sus hermanos, cuando se encontraba en el hospital, Naruto no había vuelto a verlos y se sentía tan débil que ni siquiera había preguntado como estaban. Cuando Iruka le explicó que los pequeños regresarían a casa mientras que él permanecería un tiempo más en el hospital, el rubio no quiso aceptarlo.

-**No**- replicó-. **No hay que dejarlos solos.**

-**Tu madre estará con ellos…**

**-¡No!-**movió la cabeza negativamente- **No tebayo.**

Iruka se quedó perplejo, desesperado acudió a Sasuke, pero el azabache se puso de lado de Naruto.

-**Mire, no funcionaría. El dobe hacía muchas cosas por sus hermanos, les daba de cenar y todo eso. También lavaba la ropa, su mamá jamás lo hace.**

**-¿Cómo lo sabes?**

Sasuke sonrió de medio lado, con prepotencia.

-**A veces hasta Naru habla-**después de un momento suspiro-.**Está bien, conversaré con él, pero no servirá de nada.**

El azabache tomo con firmeza a Naruto por los hombros y lo hizo mirarlo de frente, asegurándose de que mirara con atención sus ojos y sus labios.

**-Dobe-**le dijo-**, los doctores pueden hacer que tus oídos realmente mejoren. ¿No quieres escucharlo todo? ¿No quieres escucharme mejor?**

El rubio le miro con atención, sonrió como solo lo hacía con el azabache y asintió.

-**Bueno. Entonces-**prosiguió Sasuke- **, ¿Por qué no te quedas en el hospital?**

Naruto lucho por decirlo claramente, sin que el ruido en sus oídos le lastimara.

-**Toda… la noche… no tebayo-** las palabras hicieron eco en su cabeza; la voz sonó ronca y extraña. Pero sabía lo que significaba: Nagato y Hiraki luchando para que les dieran de cenar; el bebé lloraría sin que nadie lo cambiara; El Oso llegaría gritando y solo estaría el pequeño Nagato para hacerle frente. Un escalofrió corrió por su columna, temblando ligeramente, siendo notado únicamente por el azabache.

-**No**– le dijo a Sasuke con una nueva determinación brillando en sus hermosos ojos azules-**. ¡Toda… la noche… no!**

Sasuke se inclinó y le dio unos golpecitos en el brazo

-**Está bien, se lo diré, no te preocupes –**Le sonrió- **Vamos fuera.**

Lo llevo a la playa y jugaron carreras, donde Sasuke le daba algunas ventajas y en ocasiones le permitía ganar. Sin embargo, más tarde se lo informo a Iruka y le repitió la negativa de Naruto a permanecer toda la noche en el hospital.

Por lo general los niños se iban a la cama poco después de cenar, pero la hermana Midori decidió hacer una fiesta la última noche que Naruto y Sasuke pasarían juntos.

Hubo más comida, globos, sombreros de papel y alguien consiguió unas luces de bengala. Los niños jugaron a corretearse por el oscuro jardín mirando cómo las chispas iluminaban las hojas y rieron… rieron…

Sasuke despertó más tarde esa noche y observó sobre su cama un delgado y brillante rayo de luz de luna, se levantó y se acercó a la ventana. La clara luz se derramaba en el jardín y más allá resplandecía sobre el mar.

_"**Naruto debe ver esto"**_, pensó. Se enfundó en sus pantalones vaqueros, se puso un suéter ligero y se acerco a la cama que ocupaba el rubio. La cama de Naruto se encontraba cerca de la puerta, supo antes de tocarlo que él estaba despierto.

-**Ven-**susurró-**. Quiero que veas algo…**

Sin dudarlo, el rubio se levantó, se vistió y lo siguió. Se deslizaron escaleras abajo y atravesaron el recibidor hasta la puerta del jardín, giraron la llave y la puerta se abrió.

Naruto se quedó sin aliento y contempló el paisaje. Más allá del jardín vio la luz de la luna sobre el mar.

-**Plata**- dijo como si soñara.

-**Vamos-** Sasuke lo tomó de la mano y luego tiró de él-. **Está bien, no hay problema.**

Lo hizo bajar de prisa las escaleras hasta la playa.

Sin pensarlo arrojaron su ropa en la arena y se encaminaron silenciosos, tomados de la mano, hacia el mar bañado por la luz de la luna. Era como nadar en plata liquida. Cuando levantaban los brazos las gotas de agua caían como si fueran centellas de plata, calladamente Naruto se puso a nadar siguiendo el sendero de plata fundida.

-**Oye-**advirtió Sasuke-. **Regresa, te vas a hogar dobe.**

Tiró de él y luego lo dejó holgazanear y soñar y también permitió contemplar cómo las centellas plateadas se deslizaban mientras el mar se movía a su alrededor. Finalmente, Sasuke sacó a Naruto del agua, lo tomo de la mano y lo hizo correr de un lado a otro en la arena para que se secara, disfrutando las risas divertidas del rubio.

Luego volvieron a vestirse y Sasuke dio vuelta a Naruto hacia él para que lo mirara de frente.

-**Escúchame-**ordenó-**. Nadie puede quitártelo. ¿Me oyes? Es tuyo. Todo esto… para siempre –**movió la mano señalando el plateado mar y repitió con suavidad-**. Todo tuyo. ¿Entiendes?**

Naruto lo miró a la cara con atención, levantó una pequeña piedra blanca y la puso en la mano del azabache.

**-Mío-**dijo- **y tuyo.**

Cuando Naruto llegó a casa a la mañana siguiente, descubrió que los otros niños habían llegado antes que él, se veían limpios y bien alimentados.

-**Hola-**dijo Nagato-**, ¿Te sientes mejor?**

Naruto asintió. Su madre apareció cargando al bebé, traía el cabello peinado y tenía puesto un vestido nuevo; la mujer apoyó la mano sobre el hombro de Naruto y lo abrazó.

-**¿Estás mejor? Te vez como un muchacho distinto.**

_"**Un muchacho distinto. Sí"**_**,**pensó el rubio _**"Sí, lo soy"**_. Después de quince días en paz y tranquilidad, sin tensiones, las campanas que sonaban en su cabeza se habían reducido a un mero zumbido ocasional.

-**Prepararé la comida-**dijo su madre alegremente mientras colocaba al pequeñuelo en su sillita de bebé-**. Siéntate, Naruto. ¿Te parece bien un rico plato de ramen?**

Por un momento Naruto cerró los ojos. Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. ¿Cómo decirle que aún veía la cacerola caliente llena de fideos cayéndosele de las manos… que aún recordaba la expresión en el rostro del Oso cuando se le echó encima?

Se sentó y le sonrió.

-**Ramen está bien.**

Mientras tanto, el Oso tenía más motivos para guardar rencor. En el juzgado lo seguían molestando cada semana con la multa que tenía que pagar a plazos, el sargento de la policía lo molestaba por lo de la sentencia suspendida y estaba pendiente de que no le pusiera otro dedo encima al joven Naruto, la gente del servicio social lo molestaba por su mala conducta hacia su esposa.

No era justo.

No iba a tolerarlo, pero según el sargento de la policía, si no lograba soportarlo iba a tener que pagar un montón de dinero.


End file.
